A Sunflower's Seed
by YamCakes
Summary: After things get a little too heated at her own house (like listening in on her older sister and her girlfriend), Sakurako goes over to Himawari's place for some dinner. Things don't go quite as planned. Smut.


Nadeshiko blinked lazily back at the TV, she and her sisters relaxing peacefully during the evening. Well, except for Sakurako, who was gigging like an idiot.

They weren't really sure what they were watching. It was some comedian act featuring a woman dressed up as a wrinkly old man and a woman with white makeup on apparently acting like a robot.

"My life changed the moment I met you, Akemi-chan," the old man-woman said, squeezing the robot's hand lovingly.

"Mmm, dame yo, dame dame!" The crowd in the background laughed hysterically.

She looked back with a disappointment in her eyes. "D-don't say that sort of thing, alright?"

"Dame yo, dame dame!" More laughing ensued, much to Nadeshiko and Hanako's confusion. Sakurako was on the floor, apparently dying.

"Japanese comedy really is stupid nowadays," Nadeshiko sighed.

"Tell me about it," Hanako agreed. She stood up and headed towards her room. "I'm gonna go do my homework."

"Kay."

Two men were in front of a microphone, one of them singing, "I shall give to you my special soup, because it's so warm!"

"Why the heck are you breaking into song all of a sudden?!"

"Everyone's smiles are like the sun, because it's so warm!" Somehow, people laughed.

The doorbell rang, thankfully, so Nadeshiko got up to open it.

"Oh, hey," Nadeshiko greeted. "Kinda early, huh... my sisters are home right now."

"Aww, really?" her girlfriend whined.

"It's fine. We can just do it in my room."

She grinned slyly. "Alright." Nadeshiko walked her lover to her bedroom. As she did, she called to Sakurako,

"Go make dinner."

"Eh?! Whyyy..."

"I'm not making any."

"But I'm watching!"

"Just hurry up." Nadeshiko shut the door to her room, the lock clicking.

"Ughhh, stupid nee-chan. Making me do work." Another comedy act started up again, and immediately she forgot about dinner and her eyes were glued to the screen.

"Hahahaha!" Sakurako laughed hysterically. Suddenly, her stomach felt a cramp and she realized she was hungry. Fifteen minutes had passed by and she remembered she was supposed to make dinner. She groaned and shuffled her feet to the kitchen.

Once there, she searched through the cupboards for anything easy to make. She found a box of boil-in-the-bag kinoko and decided she'd cook it up. When she read the instructions on the back, however, it turned out to not be as simple as she thought it was, and she quickly became confused.

With the box still in her hands, she strode to Nadeshiko's room for an explanation. When she got to her door, though, her hand froze before she even touched the handle.

"Yes! Deeper, Nadeshiko!" the girl gasped as the bed creaked noisily.

"Hah... you feel so good..."

"Inside, Nadeshiko! I want it inside!"

"Ah...!" Chills ran down Sakurako's spine when she heard her older sister groan, just the thought of her ejaculating making her shiver. "Ai...!"

Things got quiet. Real quiet. "Ai?!"

"Ai... Ai love you." A slap echoed through.

Before she could get herself mixed into this bloody mess, Sakurako threw the kinoko into the kitchen and left the house.

Sakurako made the short trip to Himawari's house, ready to get some free dinner tonight. She really didn't want to get involved in any of Nadeshiko's business.

She rang the bell several times, becoming impatient when it took longer than 5 seconds. She started to bang on the door. "Oi, Himawari, open up already! Your huge tits are no excuse to make me wait here!" Still no response. "If this is about that fight we had yesterday then get over it already, you idiot!" The door finally opened, but to her surprise, instead of her childhood friend/enemy, it was her little sister.

"Sakurako-oneechan," Kaede said a little nervously. "Onee-chan's not here, she went out to get some ingredients for dinner."

"Ehh?! What the heck?! Why?!"

"B-because we ran out of food and mama and papa aren't home so..."

"Figures, that fatass needs more nutrients for her boobs anyway," Sakurako grumbled, irritated.

"You can come in if you like, Sakurako-oneechan! I'm sure Oneechan wouldn't mind having you over for dinner!"

She smirked and patted the top of her head. "Such a good kid." She headed inside and stretched her limbs._ Now that I think about it, how did she reach the doorknob? _she briefly wondered.

Kaede shut the door and followed Sakurako farther inside her home. As they walked to the kitchen, she heard the blonde's stomach growl loudly.

"Eheheh," Sakurako scratched the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Would you like some potato chips in the meantime, Sakurako-oneechan?" Kaede asked politely.

How could she say no to such a cute little thing asking like that? "Of course!" Kaede climbed atop a stool and reached into a cabinet for the Calbee chips they had. She got down and held them out to her.

"Yay! Norishio flavor!" Sakurako grabbed the bag hastily and ripped it open. It was finished within a matter of two minutes.

"Was it good, Sakuako-oneechan?"

She let out a hearty burp, expressing her satisfaction. "Delicious!"

"Then I'm glad. If you eat more, you can have boobs just like Oneechan!"

Sakurako folded her arms and scowled. "Is that so, huh..."

"Don't worry, Sakurako-oneechan, if you just begin a well-balanced diet of lots of milk and food, then your boobs will get bigger and bigger, then you won't have to compete so much with Oneechan."

"Compete?!" Now she was really getting on her nerves. "Your sister may have big jugs but because of that there's nothing left for her brains. She's the one that should be trying to be like me."

"Eh? But I think Oneechan's pretty smart..." Sakurako could hear the doubt in her voice. This sparked an interest in her.

"Himawari? No way! She's a fat pig good for nothing else but her looks." She could start to feel a rush in her, all her years of resentment for her "friend" spilling out in front of said friend's own little sister. Deep inside, Sakurako knew she held feelings for Himawari, but it was so clouded by all her jealousy and hatred towards her that it was barely even visible.

"But isn't Oneechan in student council with you? She must be smart and responsible for that, right?"

"Ha! She's only in it to try and outdo me. She isn't even capable of doing all the work! I have to stay late just to finish the paperwork!" though it was in fact, the opposite.

"B-but Oneechan said she's trying to run for Vice President..."

"Of course she is. She's trying to surpass me, but in actuality, the only way she'd win is if she slept with people for votes. Your sister's nothing but a whore." This was bad. Her own words were making her jealous. Normally she'd never say these things, but Kaede, not knowing any better, was just so easy to spill everything to.

"Sleeping with people? You can get votes just for sleeping over?" she asked naively.

Sakurako laughed. "Something like that." That gave her an idea. A really, really, terrible idea that was probably the most illegal thing you could do to someone. But hell, Sakurako was angry, and that fight she had yesterday with Himawari was getting her really pumped up to do something stupid.

The argument was over the dumbest thing. As usual, Sakurako's breast size complex and Himawari's apparent incompetence. Oddly, it had escalated more than any of their other arguments, to the point that things were thrown and Sakurako was kicked out of her house. The blonde quickly forgot about it later, but all those feelings of rage were coming back with a vengeance.

And Kaede was such a good kid, too. Some of the things she say are a little annoying, but her heart was in the right place. Sakurako pet the top of Kaede's head again. "Such a good girl, Kaede. Not like your big sister."

"Eh? My older sister's not bad, is she?"

"Compared to her, you're an angel." Sakurako knelt down and carried Kaede over her shoulder. She brought her over to the living room and placed her on the couch.

"Sa-Sakurako-oneechan?" she said timidly.

God, she was so cute. So tiny, and she reminded Sakurako of Himawari, too. Well duh, she was her sister, but their resemblance was near samn exact.

Sakurako reached into her pants and started to stroke herself. She was actually getting hard to a loli! Wow. "Come here, Kaede," she beckoned with her hand to come closer. The little girl reluctantly obeyed and followed her hand, which was at her crotch.

"T-there's a thing in your pants, Sakurako-oneechan?"

"Yes. It's called a penis. It's going to go inside of you soon."

"I-inside?!"

"That's right. Now lower your head a little." Kaede did and Sakurako pushed down her pants and underwear to expose her erection. Kaede jumped when it suddenly sprang at her.

"It's big!"

"Heheh, why thank you. Now just put your lips around it and don't bite."

"Y-you want me to lick it?"

"Yes. You see, I caught a disease that turns my pee white. If you suck on it, I'll be cured."

"O-okay..." Kaede tentatively placed her little fingers around it and wrapped her mouth over the top of her penis. Sakurako put her hand behind Kaede's head and pushed her farther along, until the entire head was in.

"That's good," she breathed, her heart pounding through her ears. "Now lick it while it's inside and try to get more of it in your mouth. Until you can almost swallow it."

Kaede moaned around the dick and closed her eyes. Sakurako gasped when she felt her tiny tongue flick around her head, and like the good girl she was Kaede took more into her mouth until it nearly touched her throat.

"Ahhhh," Sakurako's legs shook with pleasure and she circled both her arms around Kaede's head and hugged her close against her groin, digging her prick in even deeper. She could hear the girl struggling a bit, but was unable to care as she shot her load directly down her throat. Her orgasm lasted for about ten seconds until she released her, allowing Kaede to take in a huge breath of air, her lungs hurting.

A long trail of cum hung from Sakurako's penis ending in Kaede's tiny mouth. The sight managed to arouse Sakurako even more, and her penis didn't go limp as it usually does right after an orgasm.

"That's a good girl, Kaede," Sakurako praised, patting her head again. She wanted more. She needed to become one with her.

Kaede took in shallow breaths before closing her mouth and swallowing all of her cum. "I-it's bitter..."

"It's an adult's flavor," she explained. "Soon, you'll learn to love it."

"Sakurako-oneechan, I feel weird..." Kaede mumbled, bunching her hands into her crotch. She was clearly ashamed.

"That's the feeling good girls feel for pleasuring their masters. Now go lay on your back for me and spread your legs."

"M-my legs?"

"Yes, here." Sakurako got on the couch and gently lay her on her back. She could see the slight fear and uncertainty in her eyes and just found it so adorable. Sakurako raised up her skirt and pulled down her bear panties, revealing her beautiful, hairless vagina. So cute...

"Is Sakurako-oneechan going to put it in my peepee next?"

She smiled. "Heh, aren't you a smart one." Sakurako positioned her cock at her small pussy and rubbed it along her slit to get ready. _I'm going to take your little sister's virginity. How does that make you feel, Himawari? _The blonde used her hand to aim the tip towards her opening then slowly eased herself inside. Christ, she was soooo tight. Kaede's face grimaced as it broke through her hymen and she could tell that she was in some pain. But more pain for Kaede meant more pleasure for her, so she went in as deep as possible to savor that feeling of being wrapped up by warm, impossibly tight toddler pussy.

She moved back and forth, trying not to be too rough on her, but Sakurako found herself unable to stop her hips. Tears began to run down Kaede's cheeks and she gripped her tiny little hands on Sakurako's arms tightly.

"Sakurako-oneechan, it really hurts!"

"That just means you're doing good," she reassured, thrusting relentlessly. She ignored her cries of pain, which were audible throughout the entire house.

"I don't want this anymore, Sakurako-oneechan, it doesn't feel good."

"Just relax," Sakurako said, her breaths labored as she continued to pound her. The size difference was unbelievably arousing, and the way Kaede's pussy struggled just to accommodate her member sent her closer and closer to the edge. Kaede's short legs began to thrash and kick at her, but Sakurako, being bigger and stronger than her, thwarted any attempts of resistance and humped faster.

She was about to cum! Right inside Himawari's own little sister. _If only you could see me now. Balls deep inside your sister, I'm gonna fill her up real good._ Sakurako smothered herself all over Kaede's petite body and thrust like an animal into her. Her cock throbbed inside her walls, then all too soon she stopped her hips and instinctively embedded herself in as far as she could go to spread her seed inside. Her body twitched as she pumped Himawari's little sister with her her sperm, this orgasm lasting twice as long as the last. Kaede whimpered helplessly. When it was over, she collapsed and remained buried inside of her. Sakurako was barely able to hear Kaede's sobs, as well as the door to the house opening.

The sound of grocery bags being dropped onto the floor startled her before she could drift to sleep.


End file.
